


Elevate

by BabaTunji



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: Tony comes back from Afghanistan different. Lucky for him James is too.
Relationships: Tony Stark/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153
Collections: IronHusbands, Supernatural Avengers





	Elevate

**Author's Note:**

> ABO + canon divergence yay!  
> P.S. I know it might be jarring to read "James" instead of Rhodey cause thats what Tony calls him etc but it's... his name lol. It's weird how his name (or Jim for comic folks) gets supplanted by his nickname. Usually without a nod to him *wanting* to be called that. > >

The first time it happens, Tony is drunk, and James isn’t much better. In retrospect it was  _ bound _ to happen. Tony is an alpha, he’s an omega. They weren’t meant to be friends, especially not with both of them unmated and unattached. James doesn’t really remember that first time, not because he was that drunk, but because it’s something he intentionally shelved away. It happened, no big deal. He didn’t suddenly want to  _ mate _ Tony. Didn’t suddenly want their odd but functioning friendship to end. Tony follows his lead, and they don’t talk about it, they don’t reference it. Eventually the vague awkwardness (mostly on Tony’s end) fades. Life happens, he gets promoted, Tony makes new and fancy weapons and technology, they see each other when they can but understand if they can’t.

Then Afghanistan happens. It’s so unexpected and James remembers thinking  _ no way _ . No way his Tony, ‘sex is my workout’ had gotten picked up by insurgents, no way. But it does happen, and he spends 3 miserable months looking for the alpha. In the end, Tony saves himself. He comes out of the experience looking worse than James has ever seen him, and a new distance between them. When Tony calls him talking about a big idea and that odd suit, they’d found him in, he says yes. It’s not even because his bosses have been pressuring him to make sure Stark isn’t losing it (and thus jeopardizing future contracts) but because he’s worried. Pepper tells him things, and occasionally Jarvis sends a message.

Tony is not okay, but when he smiles up at James, when he talks about the suit. The suit that saved him, the suit he created with a man named ‘Yensin,’ James can  _ see _ the passion in his eyes. It’s scary. He tries to be supportive all while hinting gently about a therapist. Tony had been tortured, his fellow prisoner killed, witnessed a firefight and never mind the effects of kidnapping and imprisonment. Tony pushes his gentle hints away to drop another bomb on him. Obadiah wants him gone, has been dealing under the table. Tony is scared, he doesn’t say it, but James’ can tell from the erratic waves of his scent, what he doesn’t say. James promises to help and bids Tony not to do anything rash. Tony tells him they’re forcing him to get a psych eval. If he fails, they can remove the company from his control. James doesn’t know what to say to that, or to the niggling suspicion Tony wouldn’t be passing such an evaluation, not with the way he was acting now.

Tony asks him to spend the night. It’s a non-event. He spent the night usually when he visited like this. But something is different this time and it’s not just Tony’s mental state.

James has been thinking, really thinking about what it would mean if Tony shut weapons manufacturing. What might be expected of him to prevent that what might happen if it still happened anyway. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He’s at a disadvantage from the jump. Black and omega. He knows some think he got where he did because of his ‘friendship’ (they always put it in quotes, the insinuation clear) with Stark. And sure, knowing Tony as a friend hasn’t  _ hurt _ his career. If he wasn’t friends with Tony, they’d find another alpha to attach his success to and deny his achievements. It’s just how things were.

Afghanistan puts things into perspective for him. There was a time of course, that he had believed in his service, in the ability of the U.S. military forces to do good. A few years in the middle east and the following upheaval within the U.S. and the places they’ve yet to fully retreat from military wise has changed his opinion. He doesn’t want to retire; he thinks he might have to. He doesn’t know what he wants to do next.

They stay up late like they usually do, shooting the shit and generally annoying each other. It’s painfully normal. James hadn’t thought he would get to do this again, not during the three months they searched for Tony.

“Do you know anyone? Like… recommendation.” Tony breaks the comfortable silence they’ve fallen into after a very bad joke James tells. He takes his time to answer and takes a swig from the beer bottle they’ve been passing back and forth.

“Therapist?” The question is out of the blue, but he can follow Tony’s 5d thought process just fine after years of seeing it in action.

“No, strippers. Of course, therapists. You said I should get one, who?” Tony’s tone lacks heat, he sounds tired. Probably hasn’t slept much these last few days.

“Yeah, mostly for military so you might hate them.” Iraq and Afghanistan made for a lot of traumatized soldiers.

“Do you have one you’ve used?” Tony’s question is personal, but James doesn’t hesitate to answer.

“Yeah. She might not be your speed.” She, being a middling Taiwanese omega. Blind in one eye with a fire that awed James somedays.

“What? You scared I’ll sleep with her?” Tony is teasing but James can see his heart’s not in it.

“Nah, worried she’ll traumatize you more. She’s not… she’s an omega. I like her but a beta might be able to help you better.” He doesn’t want to be rude, but most alphas didn’t respond well to omega therapists, partly ego, partly socialization.

“I’m not that bad…. Am I?” Tony’s bravado is gone, and James winces at the vulnerability.

“No... you’re not. Look, I’ll send you the ones I’ve heard good things about, and mine. Choosing the right one is important, don’t just go to go.” He knows Tony wouldn’t be considering this at all if his company isn’t also on the line potentially.

“K, thanks.” James nods and passes back the bottle. He’s ready to sleep, but he doubts Tony will be following.

“Nightmares?” He bites the bullet and tests to see if Tony would tell him anything besides, ‘I’m fine.’

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Tony chuckles, and the sound rubs all of James’ senses the wrong way.

“Want to stay with me tonight?” It’s an offer from when they were at MIT. Tony didn’t like being alone, not unless he was working and needed to focus. Tony starts to shake his head no, then stops. Seems to consider James.

“I don’t want to sleep. But I wouldn’t mind company.” As he speaks, he nudges the top of the bottle. As if to wipe off excess saliva. It enunciates the offer and innuendo in his statement.

James freezes, watching Tony. They haven’t talked about that night in years, but it happened. Tony ‘forgot’ because James did. Not because he wanted to, not because he wasn’t interested in a repeat. His throat is dry, he swallows once, twice.

“I don’t like casual sex, Tones.” It’s an old conversation between them. Omegas couldn’t be too free with their affection, pregnancy happened even with decent contraceptive, bonds were difficult to break once formed.

“Don’t want casual.” Tony’s tone dares him to say no. To deny what’s on offer and go find the guest room and pretend this conversation, like that night never happened.

He exhales and looks away. He thinks his best friend is feeling lonely, or mortal, or just needs some good human contact tonight. He doesn’t believe Tony when he says he wants to do more than fuck him tonight. Yet he doesn’t want to say no.

He should know better, he’s too old to be taking chances. Muddying the waters of friendship with whatever this is. A tiny part of him is curious, always has been. Tony is 38, 4 years his junior and at the age where most alphas started to get funny looks if they were  _ still _ unmated. James on the other hand has been getting those looks since he was 25 and still chasing a military career. As if he wouldn’t end up knocked up by the first alpha, he let get too close. He’s 42 now, soon to be 43. He’s past his expiration date. He made it. He has nothing to prove.

“Somehow I’m not convinced you won’t change your mind in the morning.” He cushions his refusal with a smile and accepts the bottle. Tony doesn’t let it be.

“We’ve been good for years. I figured someone else would come along make an honest man out of me, thought you would take someone else up. You haven’t and I haven’t met anyone else I like more than you. Why not?” The problem is that Tony sounds earnest and not at all drunk or otherwise influenced. James doesn’t like it at all. He isn’t anyone’s second choice. Tony must read his thoughts from his expression because he amends: “I would have fucked you again if you gave the slightest inclination you were down. You know that.”

“You can’t say shit like this Tony.” He feels wrong footed. Where is this coming from? What gave Tony the  _ right _ ?

“I’m gonna see a therapist, gonna keep ownership of my company, gonna deal with Obadiah and I’m asking you to give me a chance. One chance.”

It was more than ‘one chance’ and they both knew it. James shakes his head, sets the bottle down. Tony needed to sleep, not propose dumb shit at 1 in the morning.

“I’m serious. Rhodey—James I’m serious. I almost died and you know what I was thinking of? When I wasn’t missing cheeseburgers and a decent shower?”

“Shut up!”

“I was thinking of you! Wishing like hell I’d been less of a coward, wishing I’d get just one chance—”

James walks away. He’s not listening, not paying attention to his heartbeat beating too fast in his ears. Not acknowledging the thoughts and feelings that 3 months of searching for one asshole dredged up.

Tony follows him out. He’s stopped talking at least. He remembers Jarvis is listening to all of this and feels even weirder. Jarvis is practically a person these days with how much Tony’s built him. Thankfully the A.I. doesn’t say anything.

“I won’t mess up your career, I’ll be the best trophy husband ever. I promise I’ll—”

“Why are you talking about marriage?” Tony has definitely lost his mind, only reason.

“I’m serious. Not fucking around, not playing games. If you say yes, I have a ring. I have—”

“Stop talking.” Tony stops talking. James refuses to look him in the eye. When did the alpha buy a ring? What the fuck is this conversation?

“Tony where is this coming from?” He needs Tony to start making sense now.

“I jerk off thinking about that night, if I wanna come really fast.” Tony says and James’ hand twitches into the shape of a fist. Okay, too much information. Way too much information.

“What about Pepper?” From where he’s standing Tony has been dancing around the omega for awhile now.

“She doesn’t like me, and I don’t think… She’s not you. No one is you. She doesn’t get excited like you, she gets tired, she gets frustrated. You don’t, not unless I’m being reeeally bad.” Like now.

“I’m not your babysitter.” Fuck whatever he said before, he won’t settle for an alpha he has to watch over.

“Don’t need you to be, promise. Getting my shit together, becoming a better person all of that.”

He thinks if he were someone else this choice would be easy. Date, maybe mate and marry a millionaire alpha, live well. But he’s not the sort of person that would be friends or marry someone for their money. He got where he is with hard work and effort. No one handed him anything, even if having the world’s leading weapons manufacture in his friends list certainly smoothened some promotions. That he wouldn’t have gotten in the first place being black and an omega.

“You drink too much.” He can feel his resolve crumbling, why does saying yes not feel like the worst thing to do? Tony would eventually go back to old habits, near death experience or no.

“I’m working on it, Jarvis can confirm. It’s not good for my mental health right now anyway.” Tony bringing Jarvis into it is funny and reminds James again the A.I. is listening.

“It’s more than one chance. You get that right? I can’t… if you do this you can’t just change your mind in the morning, or a month from now.” Not without James leaving him for good.

“I know. God will you look at me? Please.”

He looks Tony in the eye. He looks… he looks tired. Like usual, but there are new lines. Fuck they were both getting old. What did Tony see in him?

“I’m a little past expiration, you can’t—”

“Shut up. Don’t use the age bullshit now.”

“I’m being honest, I haven’t had a steady heat cycle in years.” TMI on his part but necessary for this part of the conversation.

“Heats are stupid. What’s your next excuse? Can’t get it up?” James glares at him and Tony raises both hands defensively. “I have toys, drugs, whatever you need. I’ll get it, design it—”

“Yes.” Tony stops talking.

“One chance?”

“We’ll try. See what happens.” He feels… he can’t even describe how he feels. Their conversation being a rollercoaster he’s yet to get off of.

Tony steps closer. There hadn’t been that much space between them before but now there’s none. Tilts his head up and god doesn’t that height difference do something to his gut.

“Finally done running?” Tony is smiling, somehow James doesn’t hate it as much as he should.

“Thought you liked staring.” 

Tony leans in, and James angles his head on reflex. It feels natural for them to kiss. There’s an initial awkwardness of course. It’s  _ Tony _ but it fades for nicer sensations, a hand comes up to grope his ass. He cradles Tony’s face in response and tries not to chuckle. This is definitely his Tony. Near death experience and all. He pulls away first to breath. “Not in the hallway, come on.” He stops the alpha from leaning in again. He knows if he let him, they would end up fucking in that same spot, his knees complain just thinking about it. Tony grumbles but soon they’re crowding onto the bed and it’s all he can do to get his clothes off. Tony wont stop kissing him and it’s much too distracting. He succeeds eventually and it devolves from there.

He’s honest about not remembering that first time. So, this time feels new, better probably with a Tony who’s slept around much more than his 20 something year old counterpart.

He lets Tony take the lead and it feels better than good. Better than the occasional hookup with a trusted friend, better than jerking off alone.

“Fuck you’re—” He cuts of whatever Tony’s about to say with a kiss. The hand fingering him currently isn’t meeting much resistance. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s been  _ wet _ like this. It would be embarrassing if he were the sort to feel it over a natural response. Compatibility is funny like that. Tony isn’t much better, he can feel the beginnings of a knot forming at the base of the alpha’s cock. They hadn’t actually discussed what would be fine and what wouldn’t. Tony hadn’t knotted him that first time and he knows the alpha can control it, outside of rut. He pulls Tony’s hand away and licks his fingers just to watch Tony’s reaction and his cock twitch in appreciation. When the alpha tries to move the fingers back down, he holds the hand in place. Tells him: “Don’t knot me.” He doesn’t ask if he can, he knows it. He suspects Tony wants to so he’s nipping that in the bud now.

Tony nods his head impatient but seems to understand the seriousness, or at least remembers however momentarily what the ramifications might be. Whatever happens he’ll be taking some plan B as soon as possible. Then he’s forcing his hand out of James’ grip and back down. James lets the alpha work, leans back from his seated position when Tony tongue starts to do more than tease. Unsurprisingly he sucked as well as he fucked. When James starts to get close, he tries to buck Tony off him. It’s too soon, but the hand not currently inside him comes up to press his hip down. Tony doesn’t stop and he gets the unspoken message when Tony looks up and glares. He would be coming first. He stops struggling and Tony rewards him with a deepthroating sensation that leaves him squirming in place and pushing up dangerously for more of the wonderful feeling.

He thinks about what Tony said before, about toys and lets himself imagine just what Tony’s idea of a ‘toy’ would be. He comes quickly after. Tony pulls off his cock when the first tell-tale shudders start and replaces the three fingers with his cock, blanketing him with his own body.

The alpha groans into his neck and James realizes he’s doing some sort of breathing exercise, for his knot probably. He waits, in the afterglow of his orgasm and the new trepidation that Tony might knot him anyway. Then the alpha leans away and starts to thrust.

He’s too sensitive. The full feeling clashes with the stimulation of muscles and nerves Tony’s already worked with his fingers. “Shh, come on, relax for me.”

Tony sounds a little desperate and James tries to obey. It’s hard. An orgasm should make him more relaxed but silly instincts has him clenching down so the alpha would knot. He breathes in tandem with Tony and makes special effort to unclench.

“Tony—?" He can’t tell if it’s enough, or if the alpha is close or just in danger of knotting.

“Much better honey bear, fuck you feel so good—”

And he’s back to having to focus on not being too tight, what a dumb problem to have. Fortunately for both their sanities, Tony comes fast after that.

In the future he’ll make Tony use a condom, but in the moment he’s fine with enjoying the afterglow, Tony’s hard breathing in his ear, the aftermath of something he hopes he won’t regret. 

**Author's Note:**

> could leave this as standalone or attempt a little bit of Iron Man 1 plot if anyone wants it. (Don Cheadle Rhodey cause I love himmmm)


End file.
